


Five Times Philip Saved Lukas And The One Time He Couldn't

by bluexwolf



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, Making Out, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexwolf/pseuds/bluexwolf
Summary: Philip has always been there for Lukas, (until he wasn't).





	

The gas station lights flickered on and off when I entered the store. Graffiti covered the walls in a mass of colors overlaying each other in a distorted rainbow. The man behind the counter glared at me with intensity for coming in so late. I wasn't the slightest intimidated by him. I rolled my eyes and turned back to focus on my intentions for that night. I walked through the aisles, running my hands along the shelves and humming quietly to myself.  
  
  
  
'Down in the forest, we'll sing a chorus.'  
  
  
  
I picked up a couple of items from the shelf in front of me, looking at the labels on the back. Vitamin D. I chuckled to myself, asking myself why I was such an immature kid. I put the object back down and continued going up and down the aisles slowly. Shelves and shelves of Redbull, beer, and soda were lining the walls in front of me. I opened the door, a sudden chill hitting my skin from the freezer and took out a bottle of Coke. I shut the freezer door harder than necessary and pulled on my jacket tighter, buttoning the last few on the top of the denim.  
  
  
  
'One that everybody knows...'  
  
  
  
I passed more of the shelves lined with baked goods in packaging and rows and rows of chocolate bars. I considered picking up a Twix bar for my dad, but I remembered he doesn't like chocolate. My hands ghosted over the packages containing a variety of nuts and picked one up when I saw it had cashews in the mix.  
  
  
  
'Hands held higher, we'll be on fire...'  
  
  
  
I placed my items down in front of the cashier whose nametag read 'Tommy.' The name sounded familiar on my tongue when I accidentally spoke my thoughts aloud. I gazed up at his face and his eyes locked with mine. "Yep," he said slowly, mouth popping on the 'p.' I recognized his defined cheekbones and the puppy-dog eyes as soon as I got face-to-face with him. "Tommy, from Red Hook?" I said with an uncertain voice. His eyes twinkled as I said the school name. "Yea!" He said with a high pitched voice, clearly excited. "And you, are you Lukas?" He asked me, still a spark in his eyes. "That's me. I think I have you in science class, right?" He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Think so. I reckon you sit in front of me, that's how I could tell it was you. You're blonde as fuck hair makes you easy to identify." I laughed softly as Tommy rung up my items. He placed them in a paper bag after stamping the receipt information onto the bag and handed it to me. I smiled gently at him. "Thanks, man. I'll see you around school sometimes, Tommy." He waved his hand at me with confidence as I walked out of the store, pleased with my run into him.  
  
  
  
'Singing songs that nobody wrote.'  
  
  
  
Outside, I took a deep breath as I realized I had an hour walk home from the gas station to the ranch. Groaning internally, I started walking towards the side of the building. I took a few glances to my left, admiring the aesthetic artwork lining the walls of the concrete. There were pictures of people smoking and words in big bubbly text saying, 'Don't stay in school,' and especially drawing of naked girls with their boobs out on display for everyone to see. The aura of the place reminded me of Planet K when I was younger. My dad used to take me to buy his cigarettes there all the time. Nowadays, he usually uses nicotine patches, but I can tell that's he's sneaking smokes behind my back. The smell of the house, when I come home every night, proves it. It smells like cancer and a bonfire when it's at its peak. What it really smells like is the sweet embrace of death, but I don't want to go into how secretly emotional I can be about this topic.  
  
  
  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding the cold hair. A soft cloud appeared in front of my mouth from the harsh winter weather. My lips were chapped and felt burnt from the reaction to the cold air, but I held in my complaining, deciding it wasn't worth it.  
  
  
  
My eyes looked quickly over the drawings, admiring each and every single one I saw before I took a turn around the building and the diversity of colors was gone, instead replaced with a blank, freshly painted, white wall. I felt a sense of emptiness fill me.  
  
  
  
I looked down at the ground, now, kicking rocks from beneath my feet and not wanting to make eye contact with anyone crossing the same street as I. The city lights blared in my face and the overwhelming noise of car horns and people shouting filled my ears to the point of madness. With all of my heart, I wished I could just disappear from today's world. From society itself. I'd never liked being around people, even my friends make me feel like a piece of shit sometimes. The times that I enjoyed the most were the times when I was in my room, alone, with music blaring in my eyes as I drowned out my surroundings. I cherished these moments, mostly because I was busy with the farm or school or taking care of my dad. But the times when I did get to be alone were times that I enjoyed more than any other.

 

The noises from the everyday world took over my senses and my thoughts, and I found myself beginning to move faster down the sidewalk, willing time to go faster so I could be home sooner. The people around me glared at me as I pushed into their shoulders accidentally, sending quick apologies as I left. The package of nuts in my hand crushed inside itself as I gripped it harder. I gritted my teeth and tasted metallic on my lip from where I had bitten it too hard. Dried up blood began to become moist once more and a drop of crimson slowly slid down my chin. I wiped it away with the back of my sleeve.

 

I looked down once more, and just as I turned the corner--

 

BAM!

 

I head-first smacked into a boy passing by the same road as I was. We both fell to the ground and groaned in agony. I rubbed the sides of my head, trying to soothe a migraine I already had and slowly tried to sit up. My sides throbbed at the physical contact of another person. And I realized that the boy who I had fatally crashed into was sprawled across me, hands on the concrete on the sides of my head and his whole body up against mine, staying still as he panted heavily onto my forehead. My legs were on the sides of his body, and if without context it would have looked like we were having sex in the middle of the sidewalk. I realized this, and quickly asked, "Are you okay?"

 

The boy only groaned in response, the vibrations sending a shutter down my body. My chest feels like it's expanding with all the deeps breaths I've been taking. "Yeah," I heard a small voice say from above me. I felt relieved that the boy had replied to me instead of collapsing on the ground where they stood-uh, lay. 

 

"Actually, no, I think I broke my dignity and will to live."

 

I let out a hearty laugh at this, even if it did hurt my sides and throat to do so. The boy above me started shaking with laughter. He removed his hands from the sides of my head and placed them on his face. "Oh-oh my god, what am I doing with my life?" He said half-heartily but still with a small chuckle. I laughed along with him, throwing my hands up towards the air, shaking my fists at the sky. I lowered my eyes to make an intense eye contact with the boy, whose face I'd hadn't seen previously.

 

I was immensely blown away by said boy. My eyes were met with extraordinary brown eyes with patterns littering every inch of them. I studied the fullness of his lips, bitten and bruised from biting them just as I had done a few moments before. His hair fell over his face slightly, covering his right eye with light brown curls. A small smile ghosted over his lips, and it came to my senses that I was staring with my mouth wide open. It seems as if he realized this too, and quickly changed the mood. His smile faltered when he noticed the drying blood on my lip. "Did I do that?" He said gently, like he was afraid I was going to punch him. I put my hand on my lip and breathed in. "No, you didn't do this. I was biting my lip too hard earlier and it--"

 

It occurred to me that I was sharing information with a complete stranger like I was eager for him to get to know me. But still, I /was/ eager for him to get to know me. "--the skin tore off and it started bleeding." I said in a rushed tone, voice getting more high pitched towards the end. The cold hair whipped through the boy's hair as he continued to sit on top of me.

CONTINUE?


End file.
